What I'm Proudest Of
by HamiltonAsparagus
Summary: Alexander and married during the Great Depression when they meet a boy named Philip. He is an orphan, and the orphanage is closing due to lack of funds. Alexander, Eliza, and their friends create an event to save the orphanage. Will it succeed? Or will all orphans be cast into the street? Two-shot. Requested by Gigi Kingsman. I do not own this picture, check it out on Pinterest.
1. Chapter 1

Alexander and Eliza have been married for one year. It has been the most wonderful year of their lives. Alexander's world has been turned upside down, even if it is the Great Depresssion.

One evening, Eliza suggests that she and Alexander go for a walk together in the park. Alexander has finished his work early, and he obliges.

They are chatting pleasantly when suddenly Eliza stops. She points to a small boy, who cannot be more than 9 years old, sitting by himself on a bench.

Eliza insists that they go over and speak with him. The boy brightens as they approach him.

"Hello, what is your name?" asks Eliza gently.

"Philip." replies the boy.

"Where do you live?" Eliza inquires.

"I'm an orphan, and I live in the Lewis orphanage across the street. The people wanted me to speak to you." Philip answers.

"Well, you are very sweet. Is there any way we can help you?" Eliza offers.

"I mean, every child wants to be adopted, but I wouldn't want to force that on you, being newly married and all."

"How do you know that?" Alexander asks.

"The way you are holding her hand, sir. It is characteristic of newly married couples." Philip says.

Alexander marvels. This child is aware of everything, much like Alexander himself was growing up.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Eliza asks.

"If you wish me to be." Philip replies carefully.

"Certainly. I wish to see you tomorrow." Eliza says firmly, dragging Alexander along by the hand.

Alexander knows he is in for a deep discussion when they get home.

Sure enough, as soon as the door is shut, Eliza begins.

"Alexander, that poor child needs our help. Can we adopt him? Please? Please?" Eliza begs.

Alexander thinks back to that child's eyes, so like his own when he was young. He sees himself in Philip. He relents.

"Very well. Let us go look at the orphanage." He says.

Eliza squeals. "Thank you so much, Alexander!"

She drags him out the door.

Alexander's first impression is one of dismay, on seeing the crumbling panels of the building. But he brushes that aside as he steps in.

He sees a flyer taped to the receptionist desk, and reads it quickly.

_Please help! Orphanage out of money._

_If no funds found, manager Thomas Jefferson will reclaim the building and all orphans will be cast out in the street._

Alexander points out this poster to Eliza. She gasps.

"We simply must do something, Alexander!" She exclaims.

"Yes. But we cannot do it alone, as we are also feeling the effects of the Depression. I will contact our friends, and surely we can plan something." Alexander replies.

Eliza cuddles into his side. "You always have a plan, dear. It is what I love most, and I feel lucky to have married you."

"I feel the same, dearest." Alexander says.

At this, a young lady comes around the desk.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She asks.

"We would like to look into the adoption of a young boy named Philip." Eliza says politely.

"During this Depression, miss? I do not mean to be rude, I just want you to understand what you are taking on." The lady asks.

"Yes. Please take us to him." Eliza answers.

"Very well. Please follow me." The lady instructs.

They do as commanded, and are led back to a room where they see Philip playing with a young girl.

"Oh, hello. I did not think you would be returning. This is my best friend, Theodosia." Philip looks up as they approach.

"Hello, Philip. Would like to come and stay with us? We would like to adopt you." Alexander says.

"Really?" Philip's eyes light up.

Alexander laughs, this boy reminds him so much of himself. "Yep."

"Absolutely! But what about Theodosia?" Philip inquires.

At this, Theodosia looks up, and Alexander wants to adopt her too, she looks so cute. But he knows he and Eliza cannot do that.

"We will try our best to get her adopted as well." Eliza jumps in.

"Okay." Philip looks a little dejected, but excited nonetheless.

"Please come with me." The lady who led them in says, startling Alexander and Eliza, who have forgotten that she is there.

They follow. When they are back in the entrance, they break the silence.

"We would like to adopt Philip. Please give us any necessary paperwork." Alexander says, holding Eliza's hand.

"Normally there are about 20 steps, but we are grateful that you are adopting in this trying time, so we will give you the simple paperwork and come for inspections later." The lady says.

"Thank you." Alexander says. He and Eliza sit down and fill out the paperwork.

"You are very kind." says the lady. "We will come to do inspections soon. I will now send this paperwork to processing, there should not be any problems. We will let you know very soon when it is approved."

"Please do." replies Alexander. He then leads Eliza out the door.

"We must go and meet our friends to discuss how to raise the money." Eliza says.

"You are correct." Alexander agrees.

When they arrive home, Alexander telephones each of their friends, inviting them to the Hamilton home.

They arrive promptly.

First come the Washingtons, punctual as usual.

Then come Hercules, Lafayette, and John, all together.

And last are Angelica, Peggy, and Aaron.

"Okay, everyone. We are now in custody of a lovely young boy named Philip. He is amazing. He is an orphan, however, and due to the Depression the orphanage is running out of money. The building owner, a man named Thomas Jefferson, has said that if money is not found, he will repossess the building and all the orphans will be cast out into the street. We cannot let that happen." Eliza announces.

"We know that you would be willing to help us, and so we are asking for your help and ideas on how to save the orphanage." Alexander adds.

"Yeah!" exclaims John. "Anything for you guys and young children!"

Hercules and Lafayette have been chatting quietly, and they now pipe up.

"So, Herc and I were thinking," Lafayette begins. "We could have a Christmas concert to raise money for the orphanage. It would be 'A Winter's Ball', and there would be a minimal fee. We would have as many people as possible, and tell everyone that the fee goes toward the orphanage."

"That sounds great!" agrees Peggy.

"But, of course, to ensure that money can go to the orphanage, we must make our concert fancy but not too expensive, or we will get stuck covering our costs." says ever reasonable Angelica.

"Yes. That sounds like a proper idea." Aaron agrees.

"But who will play at this concert?" asks Martha.

"We will see. Maybe there are some musicians at the orphanage." George says, winking at Alexander. "There are some very talented orphans. I should know."

Alexander blushes lightly.

"May we see these orphans? I think it would be really nice to see who we are planning for, it is very inspiring." Aaron requests.

"Certainly." agrees Hercules.

"Yes, let us go." Alexander allows.

They bundle up warmly and trek back to the orphanage.

Alexander remarks amusedly to Eliza. "One would think we live at the orphanage, given how many times we have gone there today."

Eliza laughs, her tinkly laugh spreading through the air.

Alexander smiles. He loves Eliza's laugh so much.

When they arrive, the lady addresses them quickly.

"Oh, what a lovely crowd. Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton, your paperwork has gone through. We will be able to release Philip to you tomorrow after inspections."

"We will be ready." Eliza says.

"We would like to see the orphanage, is that possible?" John asks kindly.

"Yes of course, please follow me." The lady says.

Alexander makes a point of looking at the lady's name tag. It reads "Maria Lewis." He realizes this lady owns the orphanage, but has not made any effort to express importance. He smiles. This Depression has brought so many people together.

He sidles up to Eliza. "This lady owns the orphanage. But you wouldn't know."

Eliza looks at Alexander. "Really? She hasn't said anything like that."

"Yes, but her name tag reads 'Maria Lewis', and this is the Lewis orphanage." Alexander explains.

"Oh." Eliza says, smiling at the lady's back.

Ms. Lewis leads them around the orphanage, pointing out various things.

They end where Philip is still playing with Theodosia.

Theodosia approaches the group. "Hello, my name is Theodosia. I am very pleased to meet you."

The whole group relaxes, surprised by the young girl's cuteness. But Aaron steps forward, seemingly taken by Theodosia.

"Hello Theodosia. My name is Aaron Burr. You are very sweet."

"Thank you, sir." replies Theodosia politely.

Aaron steps back, still staring lovingly at Theodosia.

The group thanks Maria and takes their leave.

John, Hercules, Peggy, Alexander, Angelica, and Eliza talk amiably about what they have seen.

The Washingtons converse quietly about how it is a shame that all these poor children have these circumstances.

Aaron Burr is lost in thought, likely thinking about Theodosia.

And Lafayette makes French pronouncements regarding the orphans.

"Les enfants sont intelligents. Je les aime beaucoup."

[The children are intelligent. I like them a lot.]

"Oui. Je les aime aussi." Alexander comments.

[Yes. I like them as well.]

Upon returning to the Hamilton home, the group makes its final arrangements, save the band.

They then take their leave.

The Washingtons wrap themselves warmly and kiss Alexander and Eliza goodnight.

Hercules, Lafayette, and John grab their coats and hug Alexander and Eliza goodbye, John holding on a little longer than necessary to Alexander.

And Angelica, Peggy, and Aaron exchange smiles as they step out the door, Aaron still looking slightly dreamy as he stumbles out.

**Well, tada! It's past the holidays, sorry. This was really fun to write. I think this will be a two-shot, next chapter will be up soon. Also, I know it would have been better to put Eliza's orphanage in, but she's in the story, so it would be odd. Yes, Maria Reynolds maiden name was Lewis, but she's good in this story. I know who the band is, I want to see what you think, leave it in a review! This is not my picture, it is from Pinterest, check it out.**

**Fiona White: I really liked reading your review. I will put the introduction up soon, did you want historical or cast descriptions? Also, there is no description of Maria, what is her power? I am hesitant about Marliza, so please be kind.**

**Jessie B: Thank you for reviewing so quickly! I'm glad you liked the kiss! Should I explain what happened between John and the surgeon and a Herc and Laf? Or just leave it as it is? I watched the movie, and I felt like JeffMads would work for Gaston and Lafou, what do you think? **

**Hamilfan 321: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked the chapter. I will be putting your first chapter out on next Friday. Look out for that!**

**I have now written for Batgirl'66, Hamilfan 321, M.J., Sam Parks, Fiona White, Annie Samsons, and Gigi Kingsman. Not all have been published yet, but they're written. If I remember correctly, Rosy Farmen and Amy Deems had also requested stories that I will soon start working on. If your name is not on either list, please leave me a review reminder, as things have gotten a little chaotic.**

**Please review about who the band is! I love your reviews!**

**-HamiltonAsparagus**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, that looks like everything." says Ms. Lewis, dusting her hands. "Philip is officially yours."

"Yay!" Philip shouts, running into Eliza's waiting arms.

"Welcome to our family, Philip." Alexander greets.

Once Ms. Lewis leaves, Alexander bends to Philip's eye level.

"So, you know the orphanage is running out of money, we and our friends have arranged a Christmas concert to raise money. Will you help?"

"Absolutely!" exclaims Philip. "Who is playing at this concert?"

Alexander looks at Eliza. "Well….IT'S THE BEATLES!"

Alexander is elated. He and the rest of the group had put out a request for a band, expecting some small band to agree. But apparently the Beatles had seen it, and they had acquiesced. Alexander is so excited, he loves the Beatles! And Eliza is not as fond, but she knows that they are famous and will raise a lot of money.

Alexander wants to keep this a secret, but Philip had asked, and Alexander had just burst out.

"Who is that?" asks Philip.

Alexander is about to get upset, but then he realizes that Philip is only 9 and has lived in an orphanage his whole life, he might not know.

"They are a very famous band, and they are going to help raise money for the orphanage." Alexander explains.

"Oh. Okay!" Philip says.

"It is tomorrow night, we are going to set up the stage now." Eliza informs.

"Can I help?" asks Philip excitedly.

"Yep. Come along." Alexander commands.

Alexander, Eliza, Philip, and their friends put up flyers and set up the stage in preparation for tomorrow night.

Before they leave for the night, Alexander makes a pronouncement. "Thank you so much for helping up set up such an event. You are truly good people for contributing your time even though you are very busy, and for your effort despite no personal reward. You are the world's best friends, and we are lucky to have you."

His speech is met with claps and cheers from his friends, who come over to wish him goodnight afterwards.

Everyone thanks them and leaves, but John lingers.

"Thank you Alexander, for this opportunity." He says as he hugs Alexander goodbye and places his lips on Alex's cheek. A little odd, but not abnormal, sometimes Lafayette does the same.

John hugs Eliza goodbye and takes his leave.

Eliza remarks to Alexander. "You and John are really sweet. He has such polite manners."

Alexander has the grace to blush. "Indeed he does. Now, let's get home, we have a long day tomorrow and your corset must be bothering you."

"That it always is." Eliza says, kissing Alexander as he leads her out of the venue.

X

Alexander wakes up the next morning hoping immensely that the event will be a success.

Eliza is no doubt wishing the same. She cooks pancakes, which slightly sooth both Alexander and Philip's nervous energy.

They meet up with their friends to make final preparations, and Alexander again thinks about how he has the best friends in the world.

When evening finally comes around, the group goes home quickly to dress into fancy clothing.

Alexander dresses into a deep purple tuxedo with a red rose in the lapel. He sprays himself with a little perfume and examines himself in the mirror.

Eliza comes in and gives him a kiss. "You look lovely."

Alexander savors the kiss, then breaks apart. He looks Eliza up and down.

She is dressed in a dark blue evening gown that sweeps the ground around her feet. It is tight-fitting and highlights her body elegantly, as do her slight heels. He smells a calming perfume around her as well.

He smiles. "How on Earth did I end up with such a wonderful wife? Looking at your beauty, people would think you are a snob, and yet you are so caring."

"Hmmmm…." Eliza pretends to puzzle, her hand on her chin. She laughs, snuggling into Alexander and he smiles.

Eliza pulls away from Alexander. "I will go to help Philip get ready."

"Very well, darling. Just know we must leave in fifteen minutes." He reminds her.

"Of course." She says.

Fifteen minutes later, Philip comes out of the bedroom in a tiny maroon tuxedo and a black bow tie.

Alexander gasps. "You look so handsome, Philip."

"Thank you, sir." responds Philip.

"Please, call me Alexander." Alexander insists.

Eliza comes up the hall and they climb into the car, wrapping their jackets around themselves.

By the time they reach, there is a small crowd outside and they are all eager to buy tickets.

Another car pulls up near the curb and the group climbs out.

Angelica is wearing a peach-colored dress and golden earrings.

Peggy has a soft yellow dress and her hair in a bun.

Lafayette is wearing a magenta tuxedo and his hair styled up.

Hercules is wearing an orange tuxedo that compliments his darker skin.

Aaron steps out wearing a bright red tuxedo, a little unusual for him.

And last steps John.

Alexander gasps despite himself.

John is dressed into a bright green tuxedo that matches his eyes, and a deep blue pocket square. He looks very handsome, and perfect for the occasion.

Formal greetings are performed, and then the group pays for their tickets and goes inside.

The Beatles have already arrived, and are in the middle of "Twist and Shout."

The crowd of well-dressed people are dancing wildly, and it is a pleasurable experience.

Alexander guides Eliza under some mistletoe and gives her a passionate kiss. She laughs, and goes out to join her sisters.

Alexander goes over to speak with John.

"Hello, John." He greets.

"Hey Alexander." John says, enthusiasm in his voice.

"All these fantastic orphans need a home, would you be willing to adopt one?"

"Well, I'm not married, and I probably won't ever be, so…"

"Don't say that, John. I'm sure one of the orphans will be the perfect addition to your life. And being such a lovely person, women must be falling for you."

"Maybe. That's not the problem." John murmurs, wandering away from Alexander into the crowd.

Alexander puzzles over John's statement until Eliza comes to pull him into a dance.

The evening goes wonderfully, and at the end, Alexander comes on stage to make an announcement.

"Thank you to all of you for helping us fund the orphanage. I know the times are trying, but your kindness speaks volumes of you."

"So eloquent." Eliza murmurs by his side.

"Have a wonderful night, and thank you so much." Alexander concludes.

As Alexander makes his way offstage, Aaron comes up to Alexander.

"I have been spending time with Theodosia this evening, and Philip has come to talk to me, I think I would like to adopt Theodosia."

"That is lovely!" Eliza jumps in.

She places her hand on the arm of Ms. Lewis, who is walking by.

"Ms. Lewis, Aaron here would like to adopt Theodosia."

"How wonderful! Please come join me." Ms. Lewis instructs.

Aaron follows, and soon he and Theodosia are sitting at a table, with Theodosia smiling happily and grabbing at Aaron's fingers as she sits in his lap.

"Very well, Mr. Burr. Everything looks in order, we will come to complete inspections tonight if that is okay."

At that moment, Lafayette comes over, holding the box that collected the ticket money.

He presents it to Alexander, who accepts it graciously.

"We will give you and the honor of opening it with Eliza." Lafayette announces. "Please telephone when you find out if it is enough."

"Certainly I will. Thank you, Lafayette." Alexander answers, for the first time feeling concerned that there might not be enough money.

Aaron comes over, and Theodosia runs over to him, jumping in his lap.

"Thank you, Alexander." whispers Aaron. "She means the world to me."

"Thank you, Mr. Burr! I am glad I do not have to go into the streets. But I hope none of my friends have to either." She eyes the box in Alexander's hands.

"As do we." reply Eliza, Aaron, and Alexander in unison.

The group ushers people out, and then does part of the cleanup, leaving some for the next day, as they are exhausted.

Aaron carries Theodosia to his car, and John, Lafayette, Hercules, Angelica, and Peggy follow, since they carpool to save money on gasoline.

Alexander is left alone with Philip and Eliza.

"Come on, my loves. Let's get home."

They clamber into their car, a Ford Model T, and return to their home.

Alexander is about to open the box when the landline rings.

"So useful, the telephone." He remarks.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Alexander?" The voice asks.

"This is he." replies Alexander, recognizing Aaron's voice.

"Ms. Lewis conducted inspections, and everything is fine! She just left, and Theodosia is mine!" Aaron shouts.

"That is wonderful, Aaron!" Alexander says enthusiastically.

He calls Eliza over to the phone, and when she hears the news, she is gushing praise.

"Oh, how wonderful! You must let us come over and see you both soon, maybe tomorrow?"

"That would be wonderful." replies Aaron.

"Then it's set! I will tell my sisters and Alexander's friends later, we will come around three."

"Alright. Have you counted the money?" Aaron asks.

"No, we are about to. Thank you for reminding us, we will call you back as soon as we know."

She hangs up the phone, turning back to Alexander.

"Please open it, dearest! I am very curious."

"Very well." Alexander smiles at his wife's enthusiasm.

He opens the box, and they are greeted by an enormous sum of money, that seems to be enough upon sight.

But of course, they must count it first. Citizens are very short on money these days.

"How much do we need, dearest?" inquires Alexander.

"At least $1280, my darling. Gracious, that's an enormous sum." Eliza replies cautiously.

Alexander, Eliza, and Philip divide up the money, each counting his or her share.

Their excitement mounts, Alexander is certain he has more than $1280 in his share alone, and he wonders where people received so much money.

He is discouraged, however, when the pile contains only $450.

He waits anxiously for Eliza and Philip to finish counting.

Eliza pronounces, "$480."

Philip, having a considerably larger pile, finishes counting and says, "$3000! Oh my goodness!"

Alexander and Eliza grab Philip's arms and pull him up. "Really?"

"Yes."

They jump up, dancing in a highly unprofessional way. Alexander kisses Eliza passionately.

"Don't forget to call them!" Eliza reminds Alexander.

"Oh yes!" Alexander replies, striding toward the telephone.

When he breaks the news to the rest of the group, he has to hold the phone away from his ear. There is so much cheering on the other side.

He thanks them profusely for their help, and informs them of the visit to Burr and what happened with Theodosia.

They agree, and Alexander bids them a good night and hangs up the telephone.

Eliza asks about their reaction, and Alexander tells her.

"I knew it. Thank you so much, Alexander, for going along with my plan at the beginning."

"Of course, darling." Alexander replies, snuggling into bed.

And that is how Alexander and Eliza ended their orphanage-saving adventure, cuddled up in bed with Philip snoring softly in between them.

**I know the mood is gone, sorry about that. But I hope you enjoyed anyway. Sorry the timeline of the band is wrong as well. I think this story might warrant an epilogue, let me know if you want one. If not, this is the end, see you next time!**

**Please review! ;)**

**-HamiltonAsparagus **


End file.
